Boyfriend
by blue wigged thespian
Summary: "I don't want a boyfriend." Those words constantly bother me the minute she says it. And I will not rest until I know what it means. Jori one-shot.


**AN: Lalala, again I write another weekly one shot! Well since I particularly love this show, I decided to write a nice little one shot about my interpretation of the episode where Beck and Jade get back together. I forgot the name of the episode, sue me.**

**Warning: mature content. Don't read if you don't like girl on girl action. Okay, bye. Or read on!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the comedy children's show Victorious, and I don't intend to._**

* * *

I watch as the dark-haired goth saunters over to her scissors covered locker, with a confidence that would scare other people. That emotionless look; the way she looks at someone always gets to me in ways I never really understood until recently. She fixes her hair, sips her black coffee, and retrieves her books from the morbid locker, nonchalantly.

She doesn't know I'm watching her; it would be weird if someone caught me staring at her admiringly because I'm a girl myself... Then again, this is a _very_ weird school, and anyone can literally be the weirdest person in the world and not be ridiculed. Well, except for a select few, but that's because their weirdness is on a whole new level. I don't want to be caught staring at the girl dead-on, so I turn around to my locker, pretending to care about the words 'Make it Shine' gleaming on my face.

I've noticed that the girl's been single for a very long time, and that whenever a guy comes over to talk to her, they run away like cowards. She's mentioned that she likes guys cowering under her, but what if it's just her way of saying she's no longer interested? Maybe she is... I think she's still in love with her ex, but sometimes I hope she isn't. She deserves to be happy, but I don't want her to be with her ex again. She walked away from him, hoping he would submit to her dominant species. The minute he did not, she feels defeated and turns away, never to care again.

I don't know how long I've been looking at my locker, but when I hear a dangerous, low voice behind me, I jump in the air.

"Do you enjoy watching me?"

I turn around, and now I know how it feels to be that same guy, who wanted to get to know her, and she gives them an emotionless glare that scares the crap out of anyone, possibly _literally_. Jade gives me that same stare, and I blink, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't sound creepy.

"I wasn't watching you."

Jade rolls her eyes. Obviously she caught the lie before I had time to say it, and I just stand there, with a defeated look on my face.

"You're not fooling anyone," Jade growls. "Anyway, I don't really care."

I raise my eyebrow. _Typical_ for her to say that. "If you don't care, then why are you here?"

The comment hurt for me to say, but sometimes she makes me frustrated, despite my adoration for the goth. I just can't sit here and watch her walk over me. I'm not a doormat; not then, not now, and not ever. "_Well?_"

"What's your problem today, _Vega_?"

Jade spits my last name with pure venom; I know she doesn't like me so much, but her dislike for me makes me draw to her even closer. I always ignore it when people dislike me, but when Jade dislikes me... It's a different kind of dislike that I sense from her ever since my first day at HA. I can't explain it, but ever since I sense that from her, I've been crazy about her. I purse my lips together and stay silent; maybe she'll ignore me if I don't say anything right now.

"You're acting like someone dumped hot water down your pants," she jokes, clutching the black coffee cup in her hand.

"Well, maybe I don't like it when you try to walk over me, _West_."

I fold my arms over my chest, but no matter how much triumph was in my voice, I still feel like I'm being submitted, _figuratively_ speaking.

"Anyway, we're gonna be late for class, so if you don't mind moving out of my way so I can get there."

Her stare turns even more cold as Jade moves to the side, and I finally move from under her invisible clutches. It's a little weird how we're acting so hateful towards each other, but I feel nothing but admiration for her, while she just looks at me, day by day, with the same stare she gives my sister: hate and pity. Hate because ever since my first day at Hollywood Arts, I spilled coffee on her then-boyfriend and proceeded to rub his chiseled chest, which in return, got her angry and caused this sudden hate towards me. Pity because I'm related to that talentless, _delusional_ histrionic.

I sigh and speed-walk to my class, ignoring that menacing look.

-x-

"...Maybe she needs a date," I hear my best friend say, but I am in no mood to talk about anything right now, because I know what he's talking about. A date? I don't think a date would relieve Jade's bitterness, or even her angry demeanor.

"_No_."

The word slips out of my mouth before he even has a chance to continue; I don't know why I said it, but it raises eyebrows to both of the attendants sitting at the table.

"No...?"

The redhead shrugs it off, and beams at me like the sun. Normally her airheadness would make me smile, but the seriousness of the conversation makes Cat's beaming smile a little weird.

"It doesn't matter. She will always be this bitter. No matter what."

I don't care that the girl who we're basically talking about is sitting by herself across the table from us; she knows exactly who I'm talking about, if she's listening. She normally doesn't care about what I have to say, so why should I worry?

"Not exactly... She's a little bit more sour since the breakup."

Andre raises a point; I mean, bitter or not, there was a time when she was truly happier. "But why should we find a date for her? No one has the balls to go over there and look her in the eye."

"_You_ do," Cat whispers.

The comment makes both friends chuckle, since they know how much that comment... meant something. I roll my eyes, pretending to be deflected by it.

"You can pay for someone to ask her out..." I say desperately. That seems like a risky attempt, but since everyone wants to help her now, I have to contribute somehow. If it was my case, I would find ways to get closer to her and not pay someone to ask the goth out. That's just unfair, and a little bit cruel if you ask me. Paying someone to ask someone out makes the person feel like _shit_, but since we're talking about Jade here...

"If someone is willing to bite off more than they can chew."

Ugh, and he's right again. "Then why bother?"

"Because, you have feelings for her and you're trying to hide that by making someone else have her."

Seriously, if it's possible for people to read minds, then Andre would be one of those lucky souls with the gift. I know I should be guilty for practically being obsessed with her, and I feel like it's a mistake to even admit it to Andre, but sometimes, I don't think. I've liked her since my first day at Hollywood Arts, and while that was obvious for him to see, how Cat found out is a little weird, and makes me question whether if the red head is as ditzy as she acts.

"You're right... but you and I both know that would never happen. So why not?"

-x-

So we hire a cute guy to ask Jade out.

And it doesn't go so well. As a matter of fact, the guy bails and exposes the three of us. I knew we should have hired someone as scary as her.

"You three idiots, _hired_ someone to ask me out?"

I could have sworn I saw a hint of red in her eyes the minute she looks at us... then again, the red could be anything. The three of us scream and try to run away from her, but after feeling a sudden push to the side, she suddenly grabs me into the janitor's closet. Why do I have to be the slowest runner here? I could have just escaped faster if Cat didn't push me out of the way, if I can run faster, if Jade doesn't eat me alive with her eyes and her words.

She pins me roughly against the wall. "You _bitch_! How could you just pay some guy to ask me out?"

Besides Jade's mean demeanor, I've never heard her swear like right now. She has never been this angry, and if I can look clearly, there is steam coming from her ears. I can't lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth. If I do, she would think I'm as weird as my sister; wait, no... my sister is a walking 'praise me' sponge. I could careless what many people think of her. But me... It's a different story.

"I... I don't know—"

"_You don't know_?" She repeats with pure anger and rage. "Well you _better_ know, Vega. Because if you don't explain yourself, I will attack you, and make it look like an accident."

The harsh words make me flinch under her. I know what she can do... I think _everyone_ knows what she can do. But since her anger is at an all time high, I will be so surprised if I make it out of this closet alive and untouched.

"I thought that if you got a boyfriend, that you would stop being angry all the time."

The words fly out of my mouth without thinking, but that's what I wanted to say. It's not a lie, but it's part of the truth. I don't need to add 'I like you, _more_ than I should, and I'm hiding my blatant crush on you by paying some guy to ask you out' because again, she would think I'm weird.

Instead of getting more angry (if that was possible,) Jade softens; she sighs and backs up from me, with an almost-disappointed look. She crosses her arms and looks to the floor.

"I _don't_ want a boyfriend."

I don't know if she wanted to say that, but if she intended to say that, then she doesn't know how happy she almost made me. Then again, she could just say that because she's not over her ex, but I doubt it. She could just say 'i don't want those ugly guys out there, I want him back' and be on her way, but her choice of words raises some eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Jade rolls her eyebrows, and turns around to the door. "Don't worry about it, I've already said too much."

What? She's saying absolutely nothing! All she said is that she doesn't want a boyfriend; she could mean anything by that comment. Is she at a latent stage of her life, or is she interested in girls? Even if she's interested in girls, she would not like me that way. Seriously, I think I can say that the girl before me doesn't like me at all.

Before I have a chance to reply, she leaves the janitor's closet. If it's not possible to feel so stupid that you can rip your hair out right now and feel smarter, then it is now.

-x-

"So, she tells me she doesn't want a boyfriend."

I sigh; even though it's not a great idea, I end up talking to my own sister about the issue. Every one of my friends are unavailable, and if I _dare_ talk about this to Beck...

"I don't even know why you _like_ that gank."

She fixes her hair excessively, like she has somewhere to go. She stares at herself in the mirror, and sighs admiringly. Normally the whole narcissism would be ignored, but when I'm having a bit of an identity crisis and a dilemma with something that Jade said earlier in the day, it's just fucking annoying.

"Can you stop fixing your hair for one second and talk to me?" I growl. "You have nowhere to go for the evening because _no one likes you_. You're lucky I'm even talking to you right now because no one else will."

Trina glares at me, and I knew I crossed some line within her. But sometimes, someone needs to put her in her place.

"You're such a bitch, Tori."

I frown upon the comment; she's never called me a bitch, so something has changed. However, I haven't changed anything about me... I'm just angry that she would take her vanity seriously more than her sister. But she knows I'm right; she has no one to talk to since everyone looks at her like the talentless person she is, and not even my friends like to talk to her or have any interest in her. Some people even _ask_ me how I'm related to someone as untalented as her. I don't blame them.

"I'm not. I'm just tired of you looking for ways to make an issue like this about yourself."

Trina tilts her head to the side. "Fine, talk."

"I told you, I tried to find a date for her, and she gets mad at me. Then she tells me she doesn't want a boyfriend. I was just asking you what that meant."

Trina knows about my crush on the goth, she's the only one who doesn't understand it since the girl is basically scary. "That could mean anything."

I narrow my eyes; well _obviously_! That's what I meant. I just want her to say what she thinks it means. "Yeah, that's why I asked you."

"Well she could say that in two different ways. If she said it, with confidence, she is probably focusing more on her studies. If she said that and she looks closed, then she's hiding something. By the way you described it, she's hiding something."

I don't know if that's the truth, but it's worth a try. Plus, this isn't the first time where she offered advice that worked. I smile in pure satisfaction, because I finally got something out of the situation.

"But, if you two start something, she better know that I'm a black belt and that I can kick her ass."

I snort; maybe she does have a talent... either making people laugh or her penchant in martial arts. I would go with the latter, because she can have crushing moments in making people laugh. Yes, she can offend.

"Thank you. I'll let her know if something happens."

-x-

This is it. I have to confront her. I can't just let her say that and walk away. I demand to know what she meant yesterday.

I watch closely as Jade angrily throws books into her locker. I think she's still angry about yesterday, or she senses me staring at her. Either way, I know I'm in trouble with her. Oh well, I don't care. I walk over to the angry, bitter goth, and as soon as I'm close to her locker, she slams it and glares at me.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?"

I widen my eyes; yes, she's still mad and now her vocabulary turns even more vulgar.

"Can we talk?"

Jade raises an eyebrow, and clutches the coffee in her hand. "What can we possibly talk about?"

"What you meant yesterday."

She looks like she wants to slap herself in the forehead. It's like I just said something stupid and she thought I would catch on. But I didn't. God, she confuses me sometimes. I hesitate, but I swallow my pride and grab her wrist, pulling her to the same janitor's closet we were in yesterday. She tries to resist, but gives up after I open the door, and I gesture her inside. She groans and walks in, and I follow, closing the door behind me.

I take in the time to actually look at her; her demeanor calms down a little, and she keeps clutching the coffee in her hand. She adjusts her clothes a little, and takes another sip of her black coffee.

"Well?"

I hesitate again, but this isn't about me. This is about her. She should be telling me what she meant yesterday!

"What did you mean yesterday when you told me you don't want a boyfriend?"

The room stays silent after the question. I don't know the answer, but from what Trina told me, I hope she doesn't say she wants to stay latent. Just because I doubt she wants to stay at world singledom for the rest of her high school year. Sometimes it happens to those unfortunate, and one of the prettiest girls here doesn't deserve that. She takes a long sip of her coffee and throws the cup to the side, and stares at me again.

"Do you really want to know? Is it that important for you to know why I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend?"

I nod stupidly and await her answer. She frowns and shakes her head, and walks up to my face. "Because..." She refuses to look at me, but I keep staring at her with anticipation, silently prying her for the answer. I wish she could just tell me right now and get this over with. It looks like it's more serious than I thought it would be, and maybe she is hiding something. But what? If she really is hiding something, then why does she lead me on to a trap, so I can get excited and then she would panic and run away like she did yesterday.

"Just tell me."

Jade backs up from me, and turns around quickly, to hide her face. I sigh in pure annoyance. I knew she would panic, but since I'm blocking the door, she can't exactly leave.

"Seriously, _just tell me_. Is it that bad?"

I walk up to her and walk around her so she's facing me, again. I immediately see a string of emotions that I haven't seen since she broke up with Beck for the first time.

Sadness.

Guilt.

But wait—is that... _shame_? Over what? What does she have to be _ashamed_ about?

"Yes, it is."

Jade drops her arms, and stares at me with a different look. It's unreadable, but it has an emotion. I just can't really tell what it is right now

"What? Just tell me—"

Jade stops me by grabbing my shoulders, and closing the gap between us. Her weight pushes me against the wall again, but at this rate, I'm far from caring. I cup her face and kiss her back fervently, with just as much want, and passion, and anger that I can possibly give.

The sudden move, while it's been the moment I've been waiting for, starts to get me dizzy and I almost can't breathe. As if she can suddenly sense my discomfort, Jade pulls back, but she moves her lips to my neck, and claims it with a sharp bite. I hiss silently and throw my head back, and I feel like my legs are already giving out at the small move. Jade sucks and nips at the flesh of my neck, and I whimper.

Her hands find themselves traveling down my body; her cool touch against my heated skin exciting me in ways I thought I couldn't get excited at. She stops at the top of my hips, and she kisses up my neck to the shell of my ear. She ignores the studs located in my ear and nibbles at the flesh. It's a small gesture, but it's enough for me to whimper a little louder.

It's a little uncomfortable that we're currently in a janitor's closet, and in my peripheral vision, there's a window at the door where anyone can see us if they hear any funny business happening in the hallways. However, the hallways seem quiet right now.

My distraction with the window falters as I feel Jade's knee slam in between my legs, and I let out a surprised, but low-pitched moan.

"Get _any_ louder and someone can walk in," she whispers in a low, seductive growl, and I whimper in reply.

She's right; if I'm any louder, someone can easily walk in, or at least find us and watch us from the window. But I don't think the both of us really care, because if we did, we could have stopped. I feel her hand playing with the button of my pants, and I let her unbutton and unzip my tight jeans. Her knee slides up a little, and I'm almost practically sitting on her leg.

My breath becomes labored as I feel her cool fingers travel down south, and the minute she touches me, I feel myself almost crash down as I let out a shaky breath in replacement for a moan.

"_Fuck_." The swear slurs out of my mouth, and she almost stops, and raises her head up to look at me.

"Did I hear you just _swear_, Vega?"

I roll my eyes; it's not the first time I ever swore, but apparently anyone can just look at me and assume that I'm just an angel child. I hate it, but I can't help the reputation I have here.

I hiss at the goth, with lust in my voice, "Just shut up, and move."

She smirks wildly, and I feel her fingers move again, slowly and teasingly. I groan in annoyance; I expected her to do something like this to make me swear again, because that's what she wants. But at a school setting, it's not going to happen. Somewhere else, maybe.

"I'm not swearing again."

I feel her chuckle against my neck, and her fingers move a little faster. She travels down even more, down to my entrance, and teases me again. Why does she have to tease me, either with words, or with touches? I hate it.

"Just swear and I'll stop teasing you."

I frown, but I keep my restraint. Jade starts to lick my neck again, and I find it hard not to keep quiet. I moan louder, almost so loud that I feel like someone would hear.

"Close enough."

Jade's slender fingers slide inside of me, and almost immediately, touches a spot that I thought ceased to exist. I scream and throw my head back against the cold wall. I think the whole 'someone is going to find us' issue is out the window, and I give up.

My hand travels under Jade's skirt, and info the same technique but I tease her longer, and she hisses loudly. Her fingers move faster within me, and I find it hard to concentrate on her while my grip around her shoulder gets tighter, pulling her closer to me.

"Stop teasing me."

The words fly out of her mouth in a seductive growl, albeit still dangerous. I stop teasing her and chuckle, feeling a little triumphant on my little payback move. I trail my fingers down to her entrance, and immediately slide them inside her. The heat makes me moan, and not her, although she does whimper a little at the intrusion. I find that same spot, and she lets out a strangled cry.

We move simultaneously and swiftly; the small space suddenly turns hot with our hard breathing and the need for some release, the room is also filled with our screams and moans of pleasure. I practically ride on top of Jade's leg, bucking my hips up. She whispers my first name; it's a first since she doesn't say it in complete anger or disgust.

I dip my head to her neck, and claim it; biting and licking the pale flesh that I cherish so dearly, making my mark with only one soft bite.

"_Shit_." She hisses, and the movements become faster.

Suddenly, all of the heat pools to the bottom half of my body; due to my inexperience, I'm not sure what it means, but every time I feel like I'm about to end, Jade slows down her ministrations. I groan both in pleasure and frustration, and I feel her giggle under me.

"You get frustrated too quickly, Tori."

Of course I do; I'm frustrated over the fact that she can sense my closeness and slow down because she feels it. I moan a little louder, almost screaming her name, signaling her to speed up the process, but still moving under her involuntarily.

"So close..."

The heat inside me builds up, and my breathing becomes more and more labored. The room suddenly gets more hotter and I feel sweat matting the loose strands of my hair on my face. I can't blow them away because they get worse and more intolerable. At least they're not my main focus right now. However—

I let out a loud, strangled scream as I feel myself release and I clench against Jade's fingers. I hear another similar scream and my fingers inside her clench, and I feel a wetness coat my fingers and some of my hand. We stop moving altogether; screams become moans, moans become whimpers and heavy panting.

We both remove our hands simultaneously and I feel all of my weight on my legs, making my legs give out and I slide to the floor, ignoring the fact that my pants are almost off.  
Jade stares at me amusedly, and doesn't bother helping me up.

"I prefer a girl's scream than a guy's groan. Simple."

She smirks wildly and leaves the janitor's closet, leaving me satisfied, and with all of my questions answered. I pull up my pants and fix myself, hoping I don't look like I've been touched. I don't want everyone to think that it was me, although I have a select few people who would automatically pinpoint who it was, making all of those sexual noises and screams that could possibly be heard all around the school. Although word is probably spreading that the noises were definitely two girls, they can't really prove anything, so I walk out of the closet three minutes after Jade, and enjoy the quietness of the halls until a second later, the bell rings and the rush of students distracts me from the girl smirking back at me, opening her scissor-covered locker.


End file.
